


[Collage] Менгир

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Collage, Gen, Healer!Joe, Ilya and his бе ды с батюшкой, Joe and his chickens, Warlock!Ilya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Магическая AU, в которой целитель по имени Джо Аллен живет в валлийской глуши вдали от всех и разводит куриц, а Илья Кутепов — темный колдун, который прибыл в Уэльс в поисках таинственного менгира.Magic!AU: Joe Allen is a healer who lives with his chickens away from other people and Ilya Kutepov is a warlock who has come to Wales in search of a mysterious standing stone.
Kudos: 1





	[Collage] Менгир

  



End file.
